The present invention relates, in general terms, to improvements in hinges. More particularly, but not exclusively, the present invention relates to an improved form of heavy-duty hinge. The invention furthermore relates to an improved form of hinge which provides an indication as to the status of the door, gate or the like portal associated therewith, in terms of whether such door, gate or the like portal is open or closed.
For ease of explanation, throughout the ensuing description reference will be made to a particularly preferred embodiment of a hinge in accordance with the present invention, intended for use in structures such as prisons, remand centres, detention centres, asylums, etc., all being establishments wherein the need for security is paramount. It should be realised, however, that the present invention is not to be considered to be in any way limited to usage in such a context, building or the like structure. Indeed, the arrangement in accordance with the present invention readily lends itself to usage in any context or structure wherein a door, gate or the like portal is adapted to be pivotably and hingedly connected to a jamb or the like in a given structure. Indeed, the hinge in accordance with the present invention can be readily employed in any situation wherein relative pivotal movement occurs between two interconnected components.
In structures such as prisons, remand centres, detention centres, asylums and the like conventional hinges, especially conventional hinges of a light-weight type, have been found to be totally inappropriate for use on doors, gates and the like. By way of example only, in environments such as prisons and detention centres it would be totally unacceptable to use conventional light-weight hinges on cell doors and the like, since the very use of such light-weight hinges would give rise to serious risks in terms of the preservation of security within the overall complex. In such security-conscious complexes or establishments it has become the accepted practice to have doors, walls, etc., manufactured from suitable heavy-duty materials, which are substantially proof against damage (whether, deliberate or inadvertent), normal wear and tear, etc. It would therefore be totally incongruous to have any hinges or the like components, to be associated with or in use within such a complex, of anything less than of comparable strength to the doors, jambs or the like themselves. After all, such a complex as a prison is only as strong, meaning substantially proof against escape of inmates, as its weakest component. Past experience has shown that inmates of such prisons, detention centres and the like, confined within cells for significant periods of time, can be very inventive with their efforts to escape from their cells. The present invention, in one preferred aspect, therefore seeks to provide an improved means. whereby a hinged door or the like, for use in a detention centre, prison complex, asylum or the like structure is of a substantially uniform strength, with any hinges employed on such doors or the like exhibiting an improved strength resistance to impact, resistance to penetration, etc. To all practical purposes, the hinges or the like exhibiting resistance to damage which is at least equivalent to or commensurate with that of the overall door itself.
Furthermore, and insofar as doors, windows and the like used in such high security complexes are concerned, past experience has shown that problems can also be expected to be encountered in ensuring proper location thereof within a given building or the like structure. Despite the best efforts of the builders of such complexes and structures, problems can often be encountered due to such factors as the jamb in a doorway, on the sill of a hinged window, being in some way out of true, the floor being other than level, etc. In the alternative, and as can be more or less expected with the passage of time, settling of an overall structure or ageing thereof can give rise to warping or the like in the jamb area, sill area or the like thereby preventing ready opening of the door, window or the like or, in the alternative, perhaps even going so far as to prevent proper closing of that door, window or the like. The present invention therefore also seeks to overcome such problems by providing an arrangement which allows for ready adjustment or relocation of a door or the like, in both the vertical and/or horizontal direction relative to a jamb, doorway, sill or the like without there being any need for removal of the door, window and associated hinge from the door, jamb, frame or the like from which it is strung.
Nowadays, in any building or the like establishment employed for the detention of criminals, mentally disturbed persons, etc., or in any context or structure wherein a degree of security must be achieved, it is important to be able to closely monitor the status of any given door, gate or the like structure therewithin, in terms of whether that door, gate or the like is properly opened or properly closed. Preferably the status of the door, gate or the like should be capable of being monitored from a remote location, as for example from a central security area, control centre or the like. The arrangement in accordance with the present invention furthermore seeks to satisfy this requirement by providing an improved hinge for a door, gate or the like which incorporates therein means which allows for ready monitoring of the status of the door, in terms of it being open or closed. In an especially preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention, the improved hinge is readily adjustable whereby to afford an indication of the status thereof to a variable degree.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention there is provided an improved hinge assembly for gates, doors or the like, said hinge assembly including: a first member adapted, in use, to be affixed to a door, gate or the like; second and third respective upper and lower members adapted, in use, to be affixed to a jamb or the like for said door, gate or the like, wherein said first member includes means allowing for selective horizontal adjustment of the location of said door, gate or the like relative to said jamb or the like, and wherein at least one of said second and third members includes means allowing for selective vertical adjustment of the location of said at least one member relative to said jamb or the like and/or to said first member and said associated door, gate or the like, said first member further including a bore, extending in a substantially vertical direction therethrough, adapted to receive and releasably retain a pintle, shaft or the like member, wherein said pintle, shaft or the like member includes, at or in the vicinity of at least one free end thereof, a cam-like flat portion, and wherein in use opposed free ends of said pintle, shaft or the like member protrude outwardly from respective upper and lower free edges of said first member, to be releasably received by and within complementary-shaped bores of said second and third members, the arrangement allowing for pivotable movement of said first member relative to said second and third members, in turn giving rise to selective opening or closing of said door, gate or the like, said hinge assembly further including means which allow for continuous monitoring of the spatial disposition of said door, gate or the like relative to said jamb or the like, to generate a visible and/or audible signal in the instance of said door, gate or the like being ajar or pivotally displaced from said jamb or the like, and wherein said means for generating said signal includes a retractable member adapted to protrude into said bore of said second member, to be in engagement with said pintle, shaft or the like located therein, the arrangement being such that, when said pintle, shaft or the like is rotated, as by pivotal movement of the door, gate or the like, then when said cam-like flat portion is adjacent said retractable member said retractable member is released, thereby giving rise to generation of said signal.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided an improved hinge assembly for gates, doors or the like, said hinge assembly including: a first member adapted, in use, to be affixed to a door, gate or the like; second and third respective upper and lower members adapted, in use, to be affixed to a jamb or the like for said door, gate or the like, wherein said first member includes means allowing for selective horizontal adjustment of the location of said door, gate or the like relative to said jamb or the like, and wherein at least one of said second and third members includes means allowing for selective vertical adjustment of the location of said at least one member relative to said jamb or the like and/or to said first member and said associated door, gate or the like, said first member further including a bore, extending in a substantially vertical direction therethrough, adapted to receive and releasably retain a pintle, shaft or the like member, wherein said pintle, shaft or the like member includes, at or in the vicinity of at least one free end thereof, a cam-like flat portion, and wherein in use opposed free ends of said pintle, shaft or the like member protrude outwardly from respective upper and lower free edges of said first member, to be releasably received by and within complementary-shaped bores of said second and third members, the arrangement allowing for pivotable movement of said first member relative to said second and third members, in turn giving rise to selective opening or closing of said door, gate or the like, said hinge assembly further including means which allow for continuous monitoring of the spatial disposition of said door, gate or the like relative to said jamb or the like, to generate a visible and/or audible signal in the instance of said door, gate or the like being ajar or pivotally displaced from said jamb or the like and wherein said means for generating said signal includes a retractable member adapted to protrude into said bore of said second member, to be in engagement with said pintle, shaft or the like located therein, the arrangement being such that, when said pintle, shaft or the like is rotated, as by pivotal movement of the door, gate or the like, then when said cam-like flat portion is adjacent said retractable member said retractable member is released, thereby giving rise to generation of said signal.